Sweet
The Sweet personality is too cute for words. She's so cute, she almost sings when she speaks. She's so cute, she stumbles over her words in excitement. She's so cute, almost every vowel in her speech is extended twice as long. And she just cannot wait to meet you, hehe♪ Special Job Requirements Must be Level 30 to unlock this Type. Dialogue Chat *U want to just relax on my nice soft bed~ *Today I am playing doctor~! I want you to be the patient~. *Let's do some fireworks~! Please~! *Player~, look look~! Those clouds are really big~! *Waah... Girlfriend is taking away my Player away from me~!! *Girlfriend has so many clothes~! Why don'tnI have as many~? Hmph~! *Nyu! You are always so nice to Girlfriend~! I want you to treat me the same way~! You have to~! *I want to cook~! I'll put in all the things that you like, so you have to try it~♪ *I am going to wish on a shooting star that you and I can always be together~! *Ehehe...Let's go somewhere together~! You can leave Girlfriend here~! *It would be great if there was a castle above the clouds~♪ Touch *That tickles~ It super super tickles~! *Hya~! Don't surprise me like that~! Hmph! *Kyu~ ...I love it when you stroke my hair~! *Kyu~, I think I'm getting a little fatty-fatty~... *Hyu~, that really tickles~! *Uuu~!! Don't stop, keep going keep going~! *Hmph~! You're not allowed to do that~!! *What do you wanna play today~? Conversations *Girlfriend: I want to eat some nagashi-somen~! It sounds like it would be a lot of fun~! **Choice] Make some ***Player: Alright, if we cut up some bamboo I think we can do nagashi-somen! ***Girlfriend: Wow great! I'm looking forward to it~! I want to eat a lot of soumen with you~♪ *Girlfriend: Ohh... I'm kinda sleepy all of a sudden... **Player: Well you can't sleep too much you know? **Girlfriend: You are so warm, I just want to stay here forever... *Girlfriend: Was that the sound of fireworks~? **Player: Yeah, it's already summer. I wad thinking that we could do them together. **Girlfriend: Alright~! Yay get to do fireworks~! **Player: Why don't we do them some other time. **Girlfriend: Huh! Why~! **Player: Well I think there is a big festival coming up soon. We can watch fireworks there first, and do them together after. **Girlfriend: Nyu... a festival... I want to eat some French fries there~! **Player: Ahaha, French fries huh... Well isn't that something you can eat anytime? **Girlfriend: I think they taste different at festivals~. **Player: Well I know what you mean, they taste even better when you are at a festival. **Girlfriend: Ohh you always know how I feel~! **Player: Well that's just how it is. Oh, and we should pick up some new yukata as well. **Girlfriend: New ones...!? We are going to go out shopping for yukata~!! **Player: Let's go shopping. Let's go once we find out the festival schedule. **Girlfriend: Yay yay~! I'm going to get ready~! *Girlfriend: Hmph~... I can't eat vegetables~... **Player: Alright, well if you at half of them I'll go and buy you some dessert. **Girlfriend: Nyu... Well if I can eat some dessert afterwards... I guess I'll try and eat them. *Girlfriend: Clack! Clack-clack! This is a castanet~! **choice: Looks fun ***Player: Wow it looks like you are having fun. Well I can help accompany you by playing the tambourine! ***Girlfriend: Kyakya! You should clack-clack with me♪ Shan-shan♪ This is fun~! **choice: You're a bit off *** *Girlfriend: Player~! I'm hungry~! I want something to eat~! **Player: Oh is it already that time of day? Alright, do you want to make something? **Girlfriend: Yeah~! I'll help you~! *Girlfriend: I love hopping up and down on the bed **choice: Catch her ***Player: Ohh~... Uwa~~!! That was close! ***Girlfriend: Hey!! Give me a piggyback ride~! **choice: Pretend not to see *** *Girlfriend: I finally understand what it means~! **Player: What what means? **Girlfriend: The meaning of this book~! **Player: Ohh... Is it a love story? **Girlfriend: Yeah~! It was really hard to read~... **Player: What was so difficult about it? **Girlfriend: Umm, well it took me a long time to figure out that the main character likes the guy! **Player: Did they say why? **Girlfriend: Well they did explain it, but I didn't really understand that part~... **Player: I see, but now you get it right? **Girlfriend: Yep~! **Player: That must mean that you understand how the main character feels! **Girlfriend: ... Well I don't know about that... But I hope I find out how she feels one day... **Player: I think it will, just you wait. **Girlfriend: Nyu! I'm looking forward to that day~! *Girlfriend: Nom nom*... Nom nom*... **choice: Hmm? ***Player: What was that crunching sound I just heard... are you eating something? ***Girlfriend: W-why aren't you eating~. You won't get a donut later if you don't finish~. **choice:Is it good? *** *Girlfriend: Hya~~! I just heard a really loud noise~! **choice: Fireworks ***Player: A loud noise...? Oh you mean the fireworks? Take a look. ***Girlfriend: Wow! You're right! They look so beautiful~! **choice: Your stomach *** *Stroke I want you to pat me on the head~! **Success Thanks~! Fua... Your hands are so nice and warm~... *Stroke Nyu~... I feel like there is something on my head~. **Success Did you get it? Thanks~! Talk *Nyu~, are you going out~? *Waaah~! I'm so hungry~! I'm gonna starve~! *Nyu~! I wanna eat something super delicious~! *You're the cutest ever, Girlfriend~! *Player is so so super kind~! *I hope Mr. Sun comes out tomorrow~... *Your outfit is so super cute~! *I want some new clothes~! I want some I want some~! *Reading~?! Reading is for lo~sers~! *ptthht* *Is Player super kind to you~? Sleeping *Uuu~... zzz... mmm... zzz... *zzz... Player... let's play together... zzz... *zzz... zzz... Hi-ya~!!... zzz... *I'm so full... I can't eat... another bite... *Wait, wait... zzz... Mmm... like that~... Waking Up *I wanna sleep some more~... Just five more minutes, okay~ *Nyu... nyu~! Another great day~! *Time to get up already~! *... Nyu~! You were watching me sleep~! Kya~, I'm blushing~! *Nyu~? Good morning~ Player~... Scenarios Close Together *Girlfriend: We are so close now that I feel like we have known each other forever~! *Player: Really? Well I'm happy to hear that. I think that we got along quickly too! *Girlfriend: You are always so nice and reliable~! *Player: Hahah, thanks! When you say stuff like that I feel like I might blush~. *Girlfriend: Really? Are you happy? Alright then I want to get more sweets as a reward for making you happy~! *Player: ...So that's what you were trying to do. Not yet, you just finished eating the one I gave you. *Girlfriend: Uryu? I can't have more~...? Waaah! You are so mean to me~! *Player: Well I guess you don't leave me a choice... but just one okay? *Girlfriend: Uryu!! Thanks~! I love you~!!! Picnic *Girlfriend: Today I get to go on a picnic with you~! I'm really happy~!!! *Player: Well I'm glad that you are so happy about it. *Girlfriend: I made bentos! I'm looking forward to eating it with you~! *Player: Thanks, I'm guessing that the cake inside of this basket is dessert right? *Girlfriend: Kya kya! That is the appetizer~! And for the main dish I have some drumsticks! They are even better when you eat them outside~! *Player: Well it looks like you were really selective about what to put into the bento... Well at least I'm happy you made it. Thanks. *Girlfriend: Hmph~! You are making a weird face~! *Player: N-no that's not it at all! But since we have all of this food do you think we should invite Yui and the others? *Girlfriend: No I don't want to~! I want you all for myself~! Love...? What do I do now? *Girlfriend: My heart beats fast whenever we are together~... What do you think I should do~? *Player: It must be love. *Girlfriend: Love? How do you make someone love you? *Player: That's a good question... I think everyone wants to know. *Girlfriend: Kya kya! So you don't know either~! *Player: Well for now I think we could hold hands. *Girlfriend: Uryu... your hands are warm~. *Player: ...Somehow I feel nervous. *Girlfriend: Me too~! My heart is beating fast~! *Player: Um... Is it okay if I take my hand away for a second? *Girlfriend: No you can't~! *Player: Geez... Well fine then... Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: Uryu~! We get to go to Hawaii~! I'm so happy~! I am really thankful that Yui helped us~! * Player: Right. I feel the same way. I think we should buy her a gift while we're here. * Girlfriend: But if we have to much fun I feel like this trip will end before we know it * Player: Yeah I know what you mean... time flies when you're having fun... It makes me feel a bit lonely... * Girlfriend: Uryu~... You won't feel lonely~! I'm going to be with you forever... But I'm afraid you won't like me when I'm old. * Player: You don't have to be worried about that...! I'll like you forever, no matter what! * Girlfriend: Player... I love you! * Player: Huh!?... W-what did you just say...!? * Girlfriend: Ehehe... I want to be with you forever~! Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: It's really fun to just roll around! * Player: Hey be careful about the dust... * Girlfriend: Rolling rolling rolling~! * Player: Well if you roll around too much you might hit your head... * Girlfriend: Ouch~!! Waaah... Waaah!! * Player: I told you to be careful... okay okay, there there... * Girlfriend: ... Uryu... it still hurts! * Player: Pain pain go away~. * Girlfriend: Kya kya! That's weird~! The pain went away~! 'Merry Christmas' * Girlfriend: Merry Christmas...~! * Player: What are you going to ask Santa for? * Girlfriend: Hmmmmm, well. I just wrote it down on a piece of paper! * Player: Really... which one?... There sure are a lot. * Girlfriend: I am going to wish for a lot of different things! * Player: Well Santa told me that he will only grant one wish for you. * Girlfriend: Really~!? That's not fair~!! * Player: Well Santa doesn't have an unlimited amount of money you know? * Girlfriend: Hmph... I guess if he is poor I won't ask for too many things... * Player: Really... Well that would be nice of you. (Sorry Santa) 'Happy New Year' * Girlfriend: Happy New Year! * Player: Ohh, Happy New Year! * Girlfriend: Let's go pray at the shrine~!! * Player: Shrine? Do you mean hatsumode? * Girlfriend: Yeah! I want all my wishes to come true~! * Player: ...What are you going to wish for? * Girlfriend: I want to have Santa live in our house, and then I'm going to ask him for a lot of presents~! * Player: R-really... Well if it's just a wish... I guess that would be okay? * Girlfriend: Okay! I'm going to head off to make a wish~!! 'Valentine's Day' * Girlfriend: What is Valentine's Day for? * Player: It's when a girl gives a guy that she likes chocolate. * Girlfriend: Chocolate? I want to give you chocolate~!! * Player: Ohh you have some chocolate? Where where? * Girlfriend: Uryu! (Player)~!!~!! Give me your hand~!! * Player: Huh?... Like this? * Girlfriend: Here you go! Enjoy it~!! * Player: This is the free chocolate you got with your toy right!? * Girlfriend: How is it? Do you like it? * Player: It's good(nothing else I can say...). Category:Types